


Nott Baking

by pinkevilbob



Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week 2020 [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Recipes, baking blog intro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Veth has a baking blog.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818220
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	Nott Baking

**Author's Note:**

> .............I have no excuses or explanation. This is for From The Perspective of Another Member of the Mighty Nein.

AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! 

It's been a while since I've last updated and I know that you are all eager for my latest treat, but I have something far more important to share with you all first. CALEB HAS LEARNED THE NAME OF THE ELEVATOR GIRL!!!

Now for those who have not been following Nott Baking, nearly seven weeks ago Caleb started sharing the elevator ride down every day with a cute blue haired girl who has been sending his heart all aflutter(see my Nanaimo bar recipe). But since this is Caleb we're talking about, he hasn't gotten the nerve to ask her name yet. So really there was only one thing for me to do; sneak over early to his apartment and join him on the elevator so I can meet the elevator girl myself.

And can I just say, she is the cutest thing I've ever seen. I don't blame Caleb for being all twitterpated over her. But I know that you are all sitting on the edge of your chairs wanting to finally learn her name. To that though, I say that anticipation is the greatest spice.

For those that are new to the blog, I should probably explain my relationship with Caleb. He's been my best friend for years. Caleb was with me when I started my baking and back when I thought my husband was dead(good news! Yeza, my husband, is not dead! More information on that in my mini-muffin mini-series). Whenever I thought that I had hit rock bottom and could never get up, Caleb was there slumming it out with me. Sometimes I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I met him before Yeza, but there's no changing the past.

Anyways, I think it's a good thing that Caleb met the elevator girl. Jester's sweet with a mischief streak a mile wide. She'll be good for him, I think. And that's right! Her name is Jester!!! A silly name for a silly girl for sure.

So as you can tell, life has been crazy here. Nearly as crazy as this cake!

Crazy Cake

Sift together in ungreased 9x13 cake pan  
1 ½ cups sugar  
2 ½ cups flour  
1 tsp. salt  
1 ½ tsp. soda  
¼ cup cocoa  
Make 3 holes in the mixture then put  
1 ½ Tbsp. vinegar in one hole  
1 tsp. vanilla in one  
½ cup vegetable oil in the last  
Pour 1 ½ cups water over everything  
Blend lightly with a fork till all of the mixture is dampened. Bake at 350 degrees for 25 to 30 minutes.  
Cream Filling:  
Blend in a saucepan  
½ cup milk  
2 ½ Tbsp. flour  
and cook until it forms a thick paste. Cool to lukewarm.  
Next cream  
½ cup margarine  
¼ tsp. salt  
½ cup sugar  
add lukewarm mixture and beat until light and fluffy. Fold in ½ teaspoon vanilla. Spread on cool cake and put in the fridge until firm.  
Frosting:  
Beat together  
4 Tbsp. butter melted  
6 Tbsp. cocoa  
a pinch salt  
1 ½ cups powdered sugar  
beat until smooth. If it’s too thick add 3 Tbsp. hot milk. Spread on cream filling.


End file.
